Amai Yume 2: Fate
by silverfox7726
Summary: It has been a year since Kagome and Inuyasha met. They thought everything will be alright. But Fate will make everything go berserk. Will it find a way to break what Destiny has set together?The second part the two part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Fat
1. Prologue: Anniversary

_**Fate  
  
**_Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.

* * *

Summary: It has been a year since Kagome and Ino-kun met. They thought everything is going to be all right, since the Shikon is useless to them and Naraku is now out of their lives. They never thought that life would only become much crazier than it was the year before. Will Fate separate what Destiny had set together? The second part the two part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Fate...

* * *

This one is for all those who are waiting the fulfillment of promises.

* * *

Prologue: Anniversary  
  
Fate.  
  
It must have been Fate that brought them together.  
  
He never thought he would be happier with this sudden U-turn of his Life.  
  
He knows that now, he can start anew...  
  
Being the human he really wished he were...  
  
Being Inori Yamamoto...

* * *

Ino-kun sighed.  
  
It was then that he noticed that he was already before Kagome's room. Knowing that she was studying for the next day's math exam, he tried to keep as quiet as possible while walking to his room. (Ino-kun had earned the Higurashi's trust and his own room as well. It was a room after Shouta's and he was so glad he finally would not be bothered by her grandfather's snores.)  
  
He saw her door was ajar.  
  
He came forward to close it when he noticed her fragile body slumped before her study table and on the math formulas she kept on trying to figure out. Without a sound, he widened the gap and went in. He towered over her only to find her fast asleep. He gave a small smile inside while he carefully lifted her from her chair and gently lowered her on the bed. She grumbled inaudible words as her body made contact with the white mattress. Covering her with a warm blanket and making sure that she was comfortable, he stood up to leave.  
  
He suddenly changed his mind when he caught glimpse of the old abandoned house nearby. He went up to the window and stared at the old house.  
  
It remained as dark and dreary as it had been when he once lived there.  
  
Just like the way his life had been.  
  
His face became serious as he recalled incidents that had happened a year ago.  
  
The Shikon no Tama.  
  
The reason why he was and still here.  
  
He looked at the sleeping creature on the bed. By tomorrow, it would be a year since they first met.  
  
He still did not know what Kagome did with the Shikon. He knows that since they had both used up their one-time wishes, the stone is of no used to them but a mere souvenir of a bizarre event in the past.  
  
Just like the old house.  
  
His attention returned to the aged structure.  
  
The one year that has passed proved that there will be no more of that things to happen.  
  
Now that the Shikon is gone...  
  
And that he had destroyed the only connection he had with his dark past.  
  
(That's why there were broken shards of glass on his room that day that Kagome came over.)  
  
He smiled.  
  
A feeling was growing inside him.  
  
A feeling of satisfaction.  
  
There was no hint of any regret in his heart.  
  
And to think, a girl he once wanted to kill, would be the only thing that took him to change.  
  
Just like what Kikyo did to him back when she was still alive.  
  
He once thought that Kagome was Kikyo that's why he called her so whenever she visits her in her dreams.  
  
Whatever had lead him here would be nothing but his mere Fate.  
  
Tomorrow...  
  
A brand new day...  
  
Their Anniversary...  
  
Nothing like that would ever happen...  
  
And he will make sure that Kagome would be happy forever...

* * *

He closed the door and went to sleep...

* * *

Somewhere out there, a small speck of light shone.  
  
And that speck would mark of a much bizarre adventure than what they had experienced the year before...  
  
They slept soundly and confident that nothing will ever disturb the calmness they feel now.  
  
They did not know that the door they once opened...  
  
Was never closed...  
  
And Inuyasha's past is coming to catch up after him...

* * *

It was already two thirty in the afternoon at Danketsu. At class 4-3, they were having English under their adviser Mr. Calvert.  
  
Kagome looked outside, the anticipation to get home occupied her mind. Inori noticed it and took note in his mind of asking what bothers her after class.  
  
But it wasn't only Inori who noticed her silence.  
  
"Miss Higurashi..." Mr. Calvert called out.  
  
She did not move.  
  
"Miss Higurashi!" he repeated, sternly this time.  
  
Inori detected that she did not hear this and nudged Kagome. In her surprise, she quickly stood and blurted out a formula by accident.  
  
"SIR! I = Prt!"  
  
"That's very good Ms. Higurashi. Unfortunately, Math was thirty minutes ago."  
  
The whole class, save Inori, Mr. Calvert and Kagome, laughed. She became red in embarrassment.  
  
"Class... Be quiet..." Mr. Calvert said firmly to the whole class. They all obeyed in fear of his anger and not a sound was heard.  
  
He then turned back to Kagome. "Are you alright, Ms. Higurashi? It seems that you are not with us today. Do you have any problem you want to share?"  
  
"No, sir." She shook her head. "I'm fine! Really!"  
  
"Then why is it that you don't seem to be with us today? Are you aware that this is already English, Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Very well then, Ms. Higurashi. You remember that yesterday, I assigned all of you to write a summary of a story which you have written yourself... Don't tell me that that's what's bothering you Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"So it means you have done your assignment for this class. Then what is it that you were thinking the whole time?"  
  
"... I-I... I don't know how the story ends, Sir..."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
The teacher's face lightened. "There's nothing to worry about, Ms. Higurashi. This is an English class. All I want you to do now is relate to the class your story. And then, afterwards, we'll all think of a good way to end it. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Calvert!" the class said in chorus.  
  
"Now let's begin. Ms. Higurashi, What is the title of your story?"  
  
"It's called 'A Promise', sir."  
  
"The setting?"  
  
"Feudal Japan."  
  
The words struck Inori's attention. He then looked at Kagome, wishing well that it wouldn't be about his and Kikyo's story.  
  
"Wow... that time's so far off! I can't believe that you were able to make one in that kind of setting. This is interesting... Continue, Ms. Higurashi... the summary..."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to relate every last detail of the story to the class...

* * *

It happened many years ago in Feudal Japan. Once, there was a little girl, who went with her father on their quest. They were out to find a miraculous fruit that was said to heal any illness. Her mother then was bedridden, and was also pregnant with her little brother. Without the fruit and the delivery was conducted, one of them is bound to die.  
  
After many days of wandering with a few close friends, they came upon a village where the fruit grows abundant. The villagers were friendly, and would be willing to part them at least one fruit. But to their regret, there weren't any of the fruit in their hands. A youkai had come to their village and claimed to destroy their whole village if they do not part to him all of the precious fruit. With no other option at hand, the villagers toiled night and day for the trees to bear good fruits that would satisfy the youkai and save their village from destruction.  
  
Angry at what the youkai had done, her father made a pact with the villagers. He will kill the monster, only if the villagers would agree that he could get a miracle fruit of his choice as payment. Both parties agreed and the pact was settled.  
  
Her father only wanted her safety, so he asked the village monk to take care of her while he was gone. But she would not leave her father's side. That's why they had to slip in an herbal medicine, which causes sleep, in her green tea. The moment that she fell asleep, he bid the village goodbye.  
  
Upon waking up, she quickly noticed her father's presence was gone. Angry at what he had done to her, she rushed out of her room through the balcony door and went running into the dark forest nearby.  
  
With the tears in her eyes, she did not know that she had reached deep into the dense woods. When she got tired from all that running, she stopped, only to realize that she was far from the safety of the temple.  
  
She wandered around slowly, trying to be brave against the shouts of her own heartbeat. She then heard a shrill sound. Though fearful, her curiosity got the most of her. She then ran to the direction of the sound to find out what it was.  
  
In a small clearing, she found a little ball of yellow fur with fierce red eyes and a black diamond shaped tuft on its head. It was the one who was making the shrill sound she heard earlier. It was badly wounded that it can hardly lift its head. The two-tailed fox like creature screeched at something before it, and the little girl moved in a bit closer to see what it was the creature was afraid of...  
  
To her surprise, the biggest wolf she had ever seen in her whole life stood barely a couple of feet away from the small creature. By it's feet lay about five corpses of creatures, that to her, seems to be the wounded animal's family. Anger flared in the young girl's heart and with all her courage, she went into the line of fire.  
  
The wolf was surprised at her sudden appearance and backed off a few steps. She threw at the monster the sticks and stones that were nearby but the wolf only ignored the little pain it gave! He continued to inch closer. Her eyes came wide when she saw the devilish eyes that pored out every inch of courage in her.  
  
The wolf positioned himself into a pounce. The girl screamed as she turned to embrace the wounded creature. She could already imagine his white fangs digging deep into her skin when suddenly, something happened.  
  
A dark shadow loomed over her and protected her from the monster. As if by magic, the stranger only put out his right hand to stop the monster and it disappeared into his hand!  
  
Amazed, she looked up and saw who her hero was.  
  
A little boy, of her same age and height, turned and smiled at her as he gave her his hand. She took it, and he helped her stand. Still staring at his face in disbelief, she did not know whether to ask for his name or to thank him, whichever comes first.  
  
"Are you alright, young lady?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I don't recognize you. You must be a foreigner. Where do you live? Where is your family?"  
  
At that, all the tears that she had tried to keep back start to burst out, and she cried all over the little boy's dress. Surprised at what had happened, he hugged her tight and let her cry with all her might.  
  
"I'll take you to the nearest temple. Maybe there, they can help you find your family." He assured her while wiping away the tears that had trickled down her cheek. She let out a sob, and finally smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Hoshi-sama!" she told him.  
  
He gave a slight blush. He is not yet in the right age to be called Hoshi, but she called him that, and he felt flattered.  
  
The creature in her arms stirred, and their attention was turned to its wounds. The boy tore off his sleeve and used it to bandage to animal's wound while assuring it to get the best medication as soon as they get back to the temple.  
  
The girl stared at him and felt very happy after the bandaging that she wished that she could do something for him.  
  
Then she remembered the wolf.  
  
"Hoshi..."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Where did the wolf go? He was here a while ago but when you pointed your right hand, he disappeared."  
  
"Not actually. He went into my palm."  
  
"What? Let me see..." she said while trying to grab his right hand.  
  
"No!" he said sternly. "Don't! I don't want you to get sucked in too..."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with your palm?"  
  
He sighed. "It's a curse. My great grandfather has fought one of the fiercest youkais in his time. But the youkai was way too strong. He... put this curse on my family... Every male offspring gets this... an air void we call Kazaana... It will suck anything... It took my great grandfather, my grand father, their families, my family, my own otosan, and soon... it will also take me..."  
  
"But where does it all go?"  
  
"We don't know... so I don't want you to look at my palm, you hear me? ... Let's go... It will be dark soon..."  
  
He then stood and walked away. The girl picked the fuzzy little creature and cradled it in her arms.  
  
"Hoshi! Wait! Stop!"  
  
The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to her.  
  
"Hold her, will you?"  
  
"What are you doing?! ..."  
  
The girl took the long white strip of ribbon she used to tie her hair from the ebony cloak on her head. Taking the right hand, which was crumpled into a fist, she used the ribbon to carefully wrap his whole hand in it. And with the use of the long necklace on her neck, she secured the bandage in place.  
  
"Now you wouldn't have to worry about that Kazaana of yours. A powerful shaman blessed that necklace and it had been with me ever since I was born. It was my mother's charm for good luck. If you believe in it, it will protect you from that curse and keep you from being sucked in. Promise me that you'll remove that only if you need to, okay? ..."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Now let's go home."  
  
Taking his right hand into her left, she smiled at the little boy. He blushed a little bit once more, then smiled at his newfound friend.  
  
"Arigato, young lady."  
  
They arrived at the temple only to find out that her father has returned. The young Hoshi quickly disappeared out of her sight as soon as the father and daughter met. Yet he watched at her from a distance, wishing that the time of her leaving would never come.  
  
But it did come.  
  
By dawn, the whole village gathered to watch them leave. The little girl searched the crowds for the little boy who saved her life, but he was not found. Saddened at his disappearance, the little girl boarded the cart that the villagers gave them and looked back with lonely eyes to the village where she met a precious friend.  
  
The horse slowly moved and the cart was soon making distance. But as the cart start to pick up speed, a little boy managed to squeeze through the crowd and ran after the cart. The girl's eyes widened and the frown was quickly replaced with a big smile.  
  
"Hoshi!!!!!"  
  
"Young Lady!!!! Catch!!!!!!!!"  
  
Something yellow and furry flew up the sky and landed softly on her lap. It chirped a happy sound as it stared at her with big red eyes. It was the little creature she had rescued yesterday!  
  
"Take care of Kirara for me!!!" the little boy called out. "Ja ne!!!!!!!"  
  
"Arigato Hoshi-sama!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Suddenly in the middle of the story, the school bell rang. Kagome looked up and saw that her classmates were entranced with her story! Even Mr. Calvert seemed to have forgotten his anger earlier!  
  
"Nice story, Ms. Higurashi. I hope it doesn't end there yet. Class Dismissed!!!"

* * *

Kagome and Inori walked side by side as they started for home. She was silent, and Inori was determined to break the ice.  
  
"I did not know you are a good writer. That story was nice. I got worried that you would... you know... tell about MY story..."  
  
She smiled. "You really think it was good?"  
  
He nodded. "I was already wondering where you read it... But I guess... you really wrote it after all. Cause if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to relate every minutest detail."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't?"  
  
"I did not write it. I did not do my homework for English cause I was too busy in studying for Math."  
  
"Then... how?! ..."  
  
She stopped walking and faced Inori. There was worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"...Don't you dare tell me that..."  
  
"Hai... It was my dream last night..."  
  
Inori suddenly shared the same worry that she felt, but the desire to cheer her up surfaced more. "So that's what you were worrying about earlier! ... Feh! ... Your worried about such small things..."  
  
"You were a character of my dreams before you came here, remember?"  
  
He smiled. "And today, it's exactly a year since that day I dropped into your life... You were so worried that you forgot about that! ..."  
  
"Oh yeah! Its already a year since that day! ... I can't believe I forgot about that!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come with me." He said, taking her hand.  
  
"Wha-- ... where are we going?"  
  
"I owed you an ice cream last year. Come on... before they take away all the chocolate ice cream you love so much!"  
  
"...Hey! Ino-kun!!!!..."  
  
"Last one to the ice cream parlor doesn't get the cherry!!!"  
  
"...You are so dead Ino-kun!!!!..."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Author's note:  
  
I had received an erratum on Destiny from one of my reviewers about Kagome's surname. I later found out that he was right and I took the liberty of changing the surname from Kigurashi to Higurashi.  
  
I'm very sorry about the mistake. I got her full name from and English subtitled VCD of their first movie, Toki o Koeru Omi (the love that transcends time) and it was spelled there as Kigurashi.  
  
Again, sorry for the error. And a lot of my thanks goes to the reviewer, Inu-luver, for his kindness in pointing it out.  
  
Please review.


	2. Waiting for You

_**Fate  
**_  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.

* * *

Summary: It has been a year since Kagome and Inuyasha met. They thought everything is going to be all right, since the Shikon is useless to them and Naraku is now out of their lives. They never thought that life would only become much crazier than it was the year before. Will Fate separate what Destiny had set together? The second part the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Fate...

* * *

This one is for all those who are waiting the fulfillment of promises.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Waiting for You**  
  
Song condensed from Evanescence's "My Immortal". A personal favorite of mine.  
  
{I'm so tired of being here}  
  
She looked up into the blue sky and smiled as a slight breeze passed by and lifted a few of her hair. She heard a pair of footsteps that hurried closer and closer and she knew who it was. She stood from the balcony steps, alerting the yellow furred creature she laid upon to stir. It opened its yellow eyelids, revealing the huge red eyes it used to see who the newcomer was. Recognizing the scent, it shut it's eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
"Aneue!!!" screamed a little boy that run fast close to her. Upon reaching, he quickly enclosed his older sister in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kohaku... What's the matter? You seemed to be very happy." She said with a smile.  
  
"Your little brother's just excited about going in his initiation for Demon Hunting, Sango." The man following the little boy told her with a smile.  
  
"Otosan?"  
  
"I'm so excited Aneue! I'm finally old enough to go with you!!!!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Kohaku!"  
  
"You two prepare yourselves. I'll go check on the weapons..." their father excused. He quickly disappeared.  
  
"Aneue."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"I'm going to tell you something. Promise me you would not laugh."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't... What is it?"  
  
"Don't tell otosan... but... I'm afraid, Aneue... I'm afraid of getting killed by a youkai... otosan told me that you were the bravest Demon Hunter of all, so I know you can help me... Can you share me at least a little of your courage?..."  
  
She smiled. Her otosan has exaggerated her bravery again. "Actually, whenever I see a youkai, I feel fear too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Of course! No one has a courage of steel. Not even otosan or me. We all have our fears... But I will tell you a secret to overcome that fear..."  
  
The boy's eyes were filled with anticipation. "Tell me! Oh tell me, Aneue! Please!"  
  
"Okay... just promise me that you will do your best on the battlefield."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"In battle, I always think of the people I am fighting for and those I am fighting with. There's otosan,... the villagers,... okasan,... you..."  
  
The creature behind them fussed and swished its large yellow bushy tail on Sango, which tickled her enough to make her laugh.  
  
"And yes... I did not forget you, Kirara..."  
  
Kohaku smiled at his sister. "Then what happens?"  
  
"As if by magic, all the fear I have would disappear and I would be able to fight the monster! It's that simple."  
  
"Aishiteru, Aneue!!!!!!!!!" he said with a big hug, then running off again to their father.  
  
All alone with Kirara, Sango stoked the creature's head carefully  
  
"I can still remember the time I was so terrified of a youkai, I thought I would die... That was when I met you, Kirara!..."  
  
The creature growled in disagreement.  
  
"You're not the youkai I really meant, Kirara!"  
  
Kirara growled again, then put her tail on Sango's head. She laughed.  
  
A minute of silence.  
  
"Kirara,... What do you think Hoshi is doing at the moment? ..."  
  
She looked back up to the clear blue sky, wishing that she'll know the answer to her question soon.

* * *

{Suppressed by all my childish fears}  
  
"Beautiful lady... the lines in your hands say that you are destined to bear my children! ...", he said.  
  
The village girls giggled as the girl he held blushed in embarrassment.  
  
The monk smiled as he stood up. "Thank you so much for the very scrumptious meal. I almost thought that I am already in Heaven with all you angels around me!"  
  
They all giggled once more. The head of the ladies stepped forward.  
  
"We're all glad you stayed with us. Always remember that we will always welcome you, Miroku-sama."  
  
"Sayonara, ladies!"  
  
"Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed happily.  
  
He walked farther and farther from the village. When the village was turned into one small speck, he let out one big sigh. The smile on his face was replaced into the loneliness he had been hiding.  
  
"That is not their village. Young Lady is nowhere in that horny village of Amazons or will ever be..."  
  
He then stopped for a while to gaze at the clear blue sky.  
  
"Where in the world are you... Young Lady? ...", He said to himself.

* * *

They arrived at the infested village by nightfall. But it seemed that they were too late!  
  
Sprawled all around the village were the corpses of the people who used to reside there... Huge sticky masses of spider webs were all over the village. The Demon Hunters already had an idea of what battle lay before them...  
  
The Demon Hunters went to work. They split in groups in order to cover the whole village easily. Part went to the north, another to the south. Some went to the west and some went to the east.  
  
Sango and Kohaku, riding on Kirara's back, took off to the air to scan the ground for the youkai.  
  
"Aneue! Look! Over there!" Kohaku screamed.  
  
The fear that governed Sango years ago had made a huge come back.  
  
At the very heart of the village, a gigantic spider annihilated what was left of the village. The villagers lay in gigantic cocoons where he suck away their juices and threw all that were left, as it was mere trash. Sango shuddered, but tried to back her fear away for her little brother.  
  
In a silent command between Sango and Kirara, the creature turned and went around hovering over their group.  
  
"OVER THERE!!!!!!!!! A GIGANTIC SPIDER YOUKAI!!!!!!! AT THE CENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! VERY POWERFUL!!!!!!!" she screamed at them.  
  
Her father grinned at her in thanks. Then he turned to his group. "Let's go men! Move! Move! Move!"  
  
It wasn't long before they had all encircled the youkai. Kirara touched down slowly and took a soft land. Sango and Kohaku went down from it's back.  
  
"What should we do Aneue?"  
  
"We should do our very best... Now let's go!!!!!!!"  
  
They all attacked the youkai.

* * *

It was dark when he arrived in the next village. He quickly noticed that there was something wrong upon seeing what was left of a once prosperous village. He looked around searching for survivors when he suddenly heard a huge crashing sound.  
  
He ran to the sound, to find it out.  
  
He did not like what he saw.  
  
On the way he saw corpses covered with huge masses of silky web with their numbers growing as he moved on. Angered at what had occurred, he clenched his fists tightly, and he felt the roundness of the beads on his right hand.  
  
"It's the right time to use this." He told himself.  
  
He reached the heart of the village and saw a terrible scene.  
  
Stuck in the middle is a gigantic spider youkai and at its feet gathered over a hundred of corpses not only of villagers but also of those of brave warriors who tried to kill the beast!

* * *

Kirara attacked the youkai but it only shot him a stream of sticky web, which gave him a hard time to get out of.

* * *

{And if you have to leave}  
  
"Kirara!!!!!!!!!!" the girl screamed.  
  
Angered at what the youkai did to her companion, she threw her Hiraikotsu in full force directly to the youkai. But the youkai only tossed it aside with little force! The boomerang like weapon thrusted itself on the ground with a big thump, far enough that she would have to run to reach it.  
  
"Shit!" she swore.  
  
Kirara was able to get out of the tangled web and it attacked the youkai again, diverting its attention.  
  
"Aneue." Kohaku said, jumping close her. "I'll distract the youkai, then you can retrieve Hiraikotsu."  
  
"Kohaku! What the hell... I can't let you do that! You're gonna kill yourself!" she scolded him.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Aneue... I believe in you! I know you can finish that youkai as soon as you get your Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Sango was taken aback at what her little brother told her.  
  
"I believe in you, Aneue. That's why I don't have to worry."  
  
Sango smiled. She knows that Kohaku is trying to prove himself to her, on what kind of warrior he really is.  
  
"Be careful, Kohaku."  
  
The boy nodded and ran off to another direction. Sango watched him as he distanced farther, then she started to make a run for it.

* * *

{I wish that you would just leave}  
  
The youkai dodged Kirara with such a strong force that the creature returned to the small harmless fur ball it really was. It was bloodied all over and unconscious. It fell just a couple of feet from where Miroku hid.   
  
But the spider youkai was smarter. When Kohaku threw at him his weapon, he claimed it back and threw the boy's body just a few feet from Sango.  
  
Sango reached the Hiraikotsu. But when she turned, it was too late.  
  
The youkai has launched a projectile. A force too strong for her to bat away with her weapon and too soon to dodge away. Her eyes widened in disbelief in the impending Death, then she shut it quickly away wishing she would shut out everything hurtful in this world.  
  
"ANEUE!!!!!!!!!!" she heard screaming all around her.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she turned to the direction of the voice. It was running closer and closer towards her...  
  
"KOHAKU!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

In one liquid motion, Miroku scooped the girl up in his arms together with the unconscious Kirara and ran straight for the forest, the only place of escape.

* * *

Bright light splashed everywhere and all they could see of the village were silhouettes. The tears she have been fighting back are now free, and it rained on the soil beneath them as they flee.  
  
The monk's face saddened, knowing there's nothing he can do to make her smile.

* * *

{Cause your presence still lingers here}  
  
They stopped underneath the Go-Shinboku to rest. Miroku sat her by the well while he sat satisfied beside her on the grass.  
  
Sango stared down at the wounded Kirara and stroked at it's wounded fur carefully. When they both noticed the creature flinch as soon as Sango touched Kirara's left foreleg, Miroku quickly tore off his sleeve and he quickly bandaged the wound to stop it from bleeding.  
  
An act she found strangely familiar.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss... I pray to Kami that they rest well wherever they are now..." he told her.  
  
The young monk then positioned his right hand in front of him while he mumbled a silent prayer, facing the direction they came from.  
  
It was only then that she noticed the set of beads around his right hand.  
  
"I know how you feel. I lost mine a few years after I was born." He continued afterwards.  
  
He then turned and looked at Kirara. After a while, he returned his attention to its owner.  
  
"Why did you have to save me?"  
  
"Gomen?"  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!" Sango asked in a fit of a scream. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST RAN AND LEAVE ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"I did what I had to do." He told her. "I did what my heart told me I should do. And I knew I was about to do the only right thing..."  
  
Miroku then walked up to her and stared down at her eyes seriously.  
  
"If you feel like you should have died back there, then I won't stop you from running back. But you'll have to remember that you were meant to live longer because you had to do something else. Something much more important than killing that youkai or giving up this precious gift."  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and Sango succumbed into the long violet cloak of the monk. It surprised Miroku how a strong lady like her would cry so much, but soon, he just let the tears flow. He took him in his arms and secured her in his warm embrace.  
  
He knows that at last, he has found her again.  
  
And this time, he won't let her go.

* * *

Sango had calmed down and had agreed that they both rest underneath the tree and wait till morning to retrieve her family's corpse.  
  
She stared at Miroku as he fumbled around to make everything comfortable for her. He broke off a few low branches from the nearby tree and used it to make a comfortable bed for her. He found fruits for them to eat and he found medicine for Kirara's wound. And Kirara gratefully licked his hand and purred.  
  
'Could this man be Hoshi-sama?' she thought. 'But that couldn't be possible! Have I returned to that old village long time ago?'  
  
Then she remembered the beads around Miroku's right hand.  
  
"Hoshi!"  
  
Miroku turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm so grateful... for saving Kirara and me... and..." she looked at him.  
  
He smiled. "I told you before. I was only doing what my heart tells me is right... If you are thinking of paying me back, I don't want it... All I want now is to have something to call you with..."  
  
Finally, she smiled, making Miroku all proud inside. "I'm Sango. And that's my friend Kirara."  
  
The small fox youkai in Miroku's arms chirped and licked his hand again. Feeling a bit awkward, he handed the creature to Sango. "My name's Miroku. It's a real pleasure to spend a night with you, Young Lady."  
  
The words he used to call her struck her heart.  
  
"Can I ask you a question... If you wouldn't mind, that is..."  
  
"Go on." She answered.  
  
"I'm really curious where you got Kirara."  
  
She smiled and stroked the yellow fur slowly. It rolled itself into a small yellow fur ball on her lap.  
  
"A friend gave her to me. You see, he saved me from this gigantic youkai that killed Kirara's family. And when we left the village where he lives, he gave me Kirara as a farewell gift... Now it's my turn to ask, right?"  
  
Knowing his questions were answered and sure in his heart of whatever that was bothering him, he smiled. "Okay... go ask..."  
  
"Why do you have your beads around your right hand?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I tell you the truth?"  
  
"You believed me when I told you about Kirara..."  
  
Miroku's face went serious as he looked at his right hand and related his story.  
  
"My family has a curse, making every male born with our blood bear an air void in our palms we call Kazaana. I happen to be born with this one on my right. An old friend of mine gave me these beads, saying they were blessed by a powerful shaman that it will prevent the Kazaana from growing large enough to swallow me in... And up to now, I can say that she wasn't lying about it..."  
  
"I think she's a very nice person to give you something as precious to her just like that."  
  
"I think so too... It's late... Let's sleep."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Hoshi-sama."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Young Lady."

* * *

{And it won't leave me alone}  
  
A loud roaring sound awakened them first thing in the morning.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Sango asked.  
  
"I was hoping you would know..." Miroku said. "Where's Kirara?"  
  
"I think she went to fetch my Hiraikotsu..." she said, removing her dagger from her sheath. 'Please don't let it be the spider youkai...'  
  
They both saw Kirara in a distance, cutting through the sky with the Hiraikotsu on her mouth. Ready to accept the weapon, Sango raised her hand.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook, and from underneath Kirara sprang a huge millipede youkai! The youkai attacked Kirara from underneath, throwing the poor creature off course and in turn, throwing Hiraikotsu away from either the two mortal's reach!  
  
"Kirara!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she ran to her friend's aid. The yellow creature fell with a loud thump on the grass.  
  
As Sango ran to Kirara, Miroku thrust his golden staff on the soft earth and removed the beads from his right hand. Instantly, he felt the sucking power of the void as the air around his hand seep through his fingers.  
  
'Promise me that you'll remove that only if you need to, okay? ...' The little girl's voice said in his head.  
  
'Young lady... It's about time I use Kazaana again...'  
  
Kirara managed to get back in battle and carried Sango on her back again. The tandem charged up to the youkai but the sharp claw-like feet of the millipede struck both Sango and Kirara and both fell straight downwards! Kirara turned back to its small self while both of them do a free fall.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku quickly wrapped his hand and caught Sango before she even touches the ground while the small Kirara fell down on her stomach.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Arigato, Hoshi-sama. You saved me..."  
  
To her surprise, the monk was rubbing her thigh!  
  
A loud slap rang all over.  
  
"Don't touch me there!" she angrily said.  
  
"It's a mistake! I was only touching you there to see if you have any injuries!" he said coolly, although a red hand mark was burning on his cheek.  
  
"You worry too much!!!!!" she argued.  
  
(Hehehe... Spoiler to movie 1... love that scene... ( Now, back to Amai Yume...)  
  
Suddenly, the youkai made a huge violet projectile and aimed it right at the couple! Knowing no means of escape, Miroku eyed the old well and made a run for it. The youkai released the projectile... Miroku jumped in the well and shut his eyes tight while gripping Sango securely and wishing with all his heart that it's not yet their end...

* * *

{These wounds won't seem to heal}  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open in shock. Her heart raced underneath her chest and perspiration escaped every sweat gland of her body. Her pajama has now clung to her body in different places because of sweat, but it doesn't matter. What's much more important was her dream...  
  
Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome lived under the same roof, Kagome stopped having the precognitive dreams. But one year later, the dreams returned and it started last night...  
  
And now she knows the continuation of her story...  
  
She needs to tell it to Inuyasha before her family knows the true story of Ino-kun's past...  
  
As she walked the hallway to his room, she thought of how she's going to tell the hanyou everything...  
  
She thought of peeking in through his door...  
  
Then the thought of seeing Ino-kun bare-naked made her blush and regret of ever thinking that idea.  
  
She thought of knocking...  
  
But what if he's asleep?  
  
But what if he's awake?  
  
'Kagome? What are you doing here? It's late!' he would ask her upon opening the door.  
  
'Can we talk?'  
  
'I was going to ask you the same thing. You see, I have some thing to tell you too.'  
  
'You go first.'  
  
'No. You first.'  
  
'I had another dream, Ino-kun!'  
  
Then Ino-kun would come close and hold her hand tight.  
  
'Don't worry, Kagome-sama... Whatever is it that you dreamt about that will harm you, I will always be here to protect you...'  
  
Then she would raise her head to look at him, only to see his face moving closer and closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered three words her heart had been longing for...  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I... I...'  
  
'Hai?'  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!"

* * *

She almost jumped out of her skin when Ino-kun screamed her name right in front of her face! She was so busy daydreaming she didn't realize that she was already by his door!  
  
"Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?! Tell me!"  
  
"Ino-kun... I...I..."  
  
Ino-kun sighed. "Gomenasai... Shouldn't have done that..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Ino-kun shrugged. "Nothin'... What are you doing here up so late? Get inside."  
  
As soon as she got inside his room, he turned on his lights and shut the door quietly, looking around and hoping his scream did not raise anybody's suspicion.  
  
The door went shut. Ino-kun offered his bed while he preferred to sit leaning on his chair by his study table. He was proud of that chair because it's the very first carpentry project he has ever done and the results were great that's why he would never exchange it for the brand new computer chair that Kagome's mom was offering him.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed with a thump, that the springs underneath creaked and she bounced for a couple of times on it. Ino-kun turned his chair around and used the back as support for his arms. He leaned forward, while waiting for her to talk.  
  
"Well... What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"I... I had another dream, Ino-kun... and this time, its gonna happen in the very near future..."  
  
"How near?"  
  
"Right... About..."  
  
A loud booming sound came from outside accented by a loud crash. Ino-kun fell from his chair in surprise, while Kagome shut her eyes tight to prevent the tears she had been fighting back from flowing down.  
  
"What the hell?!" Ino-kun swore. "What was that?"  
  
"The well... the old well..."  
  
He looked at Kagome and saw that the girl was in a terrible shock. It dawned to him that the dream she was talking about earlier was coming to life...  
  
"KAGOME! INORI! Are you both alright?" Kagome's mom hollered.  
  
"We're both fine, Mrs. Higurashi!" Ino-kun answered for Kagome. He lead the girl out of his room and into the hallway where her mother can see them.  
  
"Mama! The old well is burning!" Shouta said, running from his room.  
  
"Oh dear! Kagome! Call the fire department immediately!!!" Her mother quickly told her.  
  
"I'll do it, Mama." Shouta volunteered, noticing that his sister is not herself.  
  
"Both of you get pails of water! We have to hurry before the fire scatters!"  
  
"What's happening? Why is everyone in a hurry?" her grandfather asked, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"The house of the old well is burning, grandpa!" Shouta said while waiting for an answer from the other line.  
  
"WHAT?! We have to hurry!"  
  
Shouta was busy with the phone and both Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were filling their pails with water. Ino-kun took the chance to talk Kagome out of it.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome ran up to the faucet and doused herself with water. And to everyone's surprise Kagome ran off to the burning house!  
  
"KAGOME!!!" They screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino-kun screamed as he ran after her.  
  
But Kagome kept running until the flames swallowed her and no one from outside can see them anymore.  
  
"KAGOME! INORI!"  
  
Then, the sound of the siren from the fire truck roared all over.  
  
"Over here!" Her grandfather hollered to the firemen.

* * *

{This pain is just too real}

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He screamed at the doorway.  
  
The whole house was already burning up fast! All you can see are varied shades of orange, swirling all around and eating up greedily every bit of wood the house is made of.  
  
"Ino-kun! Over here!" she screamed from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Don't move! I'm coming!"  
  
Ino-kun knew that Inori would have no chance of survival in the fiery hell so he transformed back into Inuyasha and used his haori to shield his eyes from the fire. He reached the well and saw Kagome with two other people with her.  
  
"Don't worry! Inuyasha won't hurt you! Go on!" Kagome told them.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome-sama." The lady said while the young man raised her for Inuyasha to get to safety.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome-sama." The young man replayed while Inuyasha helped him out of the well.  
  
The firemen finally came in and attacked the fire. Inuyasha gave the two strangers to the fireman waiting by the door.  
  
But the fire was spreading way too fast and by the time Inuyasha turned to get Kagome, a fiery pillar had already blocked the door!  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
{There's just too much that time can not erase}

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
A chapter in tribute to one of my favorite couples on the series, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Your reviews mean as much as this story is to me... Please review... In your hands lies the future of this story... 


	3. Visitors from a Closed Door

**Fate**  
  
Warning: This Inuyasha fan fiction happens in an alternate universe. I do not own Inuyasha. If I ever did, they would be in a much bizarre situation.

* * *

Summary: It has been a year since Kagome and Inuyasha met. They thought everything is going to be all right, since the Shikon is useless to them and Naraku is now out of their lives. They never thought that life would only become much crazier than it was the year before. Will Fate separate what Destiny had set together? The second part the two-part fan fiction: Amai Yume, This is Fate...

* * *

This one is for all those who are waiting the fulfillment of promises.

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Visitors from a Closed Door  
_**  
{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears}  
  
"Don't cry." A small familiar voice said.  
  
She looked up and saw a silver haired kid wearing a red haori. His long hair danced along with the cherry blossoms from the great Go-Shinboku.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked again, with worry in his amber eyes, and his soft voice ringing in the five-year old Kagome's ears. He reached out his hand with his red haori to wipe away the tears that had formed around her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Feh!" a voice behind the said in disgust.  
  
The two turned and to Kagome's surprise, she saw another silver haired kid. Except this one has fire in his eyes and disgust in his face.  
  
"Do you really think that filthy human would find any worth in you? Pitiful hanyou!"  
  
"Stay back!" the first kid warned.  
  
The second one snickered and took a step forward. The first kid ran up in front of Kagome and shielded her.  
  
"Heh. You have the strength of a youkai but a heart of a worthless human! Such a waste! You really are the son of our father."  
  
"I will not let you hurt her!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The second on turned to leave. "Inuyasha... The blood of our father still runs in your veins... and you will never escape your Fate."  
  
The stranger turned and his deep voice continued.  
  
"You'll always be the youkai you always wanted."

* * *

"Ungh..."  
  
Kagome touched her head as it ached when she tried to stand. The wet towel on her forehead fell on her lap as she sat up slowly. The pain dismissed itself and Kagome took the opportunity to take in the surroundings...  
  
She then realized that she was on an immaculate white hospital bed, surrounded by about nine more across and four on both sides. Every bed was occupied with other patients wearing the similar white hospital gown she had on.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, sweetie. Have a nice sleep?" Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.  
  
"Ohayo, nee-chan!!!!!!" Shouta squealed happily, running over to his sister and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Mama? Shouta? I..."  
  
"Is it true you are going home now?" Shouta quickly asked. "We miss you so much! Mama, ojii-san, Inori-sama, Sango-san, Kirara and Miroku-sama!"  
  
Kagome quickly turned for help to her mother.  
  
"Now, now, Shouta. We don't want to tire Kagome with your questions, right?"  
  
"But I wanna know if she'll go home now! I don't like seeing Inori-sama so lonely."  
  
Kagome felt something fluff up inside her after knowing Inori's concern for her.  
  
"How do you feel, sweetie?"  
  
"Wait... Ma, what happened? What am I doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Inori saved you from the fire, nee-chan!!!!!!" Shouta answered happily.

* * *

Kagome's thoughts flashed back to the night of the fire. She knew there were people in the well. She knew that if she would not save them, they would both die. And she knew that if they both die, their lives would become much more complicated than it already was...  
  
That's why she ran to save them even if she knew she could die in the process...  
  
Then, Inuyasha came to save them.  
  
She let the two strangers go up first. Inuyasha promised he would come back for her no matter what.

* * *

Kagome almost screamed when Ino-kun opened the door with so much haste and anticipation. He quickly grabbed Kagome tightly on her arms as if she would crush if he let go and raised her a few inches from the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?! How are you?!" Ino-kun asked without stopping to breathe.  
  
Kagome paused for a while to absorb everything that was happening. She stared down at Ino-kun's eyes and saw that there was enough worry in there to fill Nile River! She smiled in amusement.  
  
"I'm fine, Ino-kun... You could... put me down now..."  
  
As if he suddenly returned to his senses, Ino-kun blushed as he slowly put her back down. "Gomen..."  
  
"Nee-chan! Come with me, quick!" Shouta said, grabbing Kagome's right hand and dragging her away.  
  
"Shouta, slow down! I might fall!"  
  
Ino-kun stared at Kagome as she slowly disappeared to the living room. Then the screams of "Welcome Home, Kagome!!!!!!!!!" echoed in his ears. The mumbled conversation between Kagome and the others followed afterwards. And then she laughed.  
  
He still stood there like a post, looking at the now empty space on the doorway to the living room.  
  
There was something bothering his mind.  
  
"Inori?" Mrs.Higurashi said, placing her hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
Ino-kun was suddenly snapped back to reality. He looked at the owner of the soft white hand.  
  
She smiled at him sweetly and nodded.  
  
Ino-kun understood and returned the smile.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi disappeared at doorway to the living room.  
  
Ino-kun let a few minutes pass by before joining them.

* * *

{When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears}  
  
"I'll do that for you." Ino-kun offered.  
  
"No! It has been three days since I have done any housework... I should do this one." Kagome smiled, taking the plates away to the kitchen.  
  
Ino-kun ignored what she said and still went on with carrying the rest of the dishes behind her.  
  
"Arigato." She smiled as she took the dishes from his hand and placed it on the sink.  
  
Silence. Kagome started to work with the dishes.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hmn?" she asked without looking at him. She was trying the sponge if it had enough dishwashing liquid.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ino-kun suddenly got irritated that Kagome wasn't looking at him. He suddenly grabbed Kagome's hand, put away the sponge back to it's place and made her face him.  
  
"This is important! You have to listen!"  
  
A bit shocked at the sudden harshness, Kagome then focused all attention to him. Ino-kun slumped her back to a chair.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why is it you keep hiding your secrets to me? To everybody?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed. "Three days ago, I suddenly became so worried about you and your dreams. I know I have closed that door between 21st Century and Feudal Japan. I know we have destroyed Naraku and I made sure that you wouldn't have to go through dreaming about the future because I always intervened so it won't happen! But that night, before the fire happened, I was restless. I know you were dreaming again. I can feel it coming to life in your head. But I can do nothing! I wasn't able to get in and intervene! I wasn't able to wake you up so the dream wouldn't be finished and it will not happen!"  
  
Kagome sat dumbfounded. She didn't know that the human part Inori, and the Youkai part Inuyasha, felt like that towards her.  
  
Ino-kun continued. "When I saw you standing by my door, I knew that something bad happened in that dream and I was so worried and anxious to hear what happened that I opened the door and scared you. When you couldn't bear to speak about the dream, I knew that it really is bad. When the fire started to burn and you charged up to the burning structure, I was so worried that I thought that you saw yourself dying in your dream that I wished I should have died in it instead of you! You had me worried to my bare soul when you charged up to the fire as if you are impenetrable that's why I ran up after you to make sure you get out safe! And when the burning pillar of wood fell on the door, blocking the path, I felt like having another arrow struck on my chest!"  
  
Kagome didn't know where the conversation was going to.  
  
"If you had only told me earlier that there were people in the house, that you plan to save them, I shouldn't have broken my promise to you!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I changed back to Inuyasha and stopped time. It was the only way I can save you. I know what I did will bring back major karma to me and that you'll be very angry when you find out... But back then, I could think nothing else but saving you from the fire... I'm so sorry if I broke my promise not to use my powers around humans, so I'll take in whatever punishment you give me..."  
  
Kagome hugged Ino-kun in order to back away the tears that had formed around her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." was all Ino-kun can say in his surprise.  
  
"Is that all you wanna tell me?" she smiled.  
  
Ino-kun nodded.  
  
She sighed. A happy one. "I really didn't like what you did... So I'll have to punish you..." She then motioned a finger under her chin and looked up, as if she was thinking really hard. "My punishment is... You'll have to wash all those dishes for me!"  
  
"That's it?!"  
  
"Hai! ... Oh wait... One more thing... You'll have to teach Sango-san and Miroku- sama the basics of 21st Century and Shrine life..."  
  
Ino-kun flinched, knowing that teaching those two would be like teaching a child to sew a winter coat when he can barely grasp a needle.  
  
She smiled and turned to leave, when she remembered something.  
  
"Ino-kun?"  
  
"Huh?" he said, hoping it's not another task.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." She smiled sweetly.  
  
An old memory flashed back in Ino-kun's head.  
  
That fateful day...

* * *

_She smiled at him. "Arigato Gozaimasu..."  
  
Wonder filled his mind as he thought whatever was she thanking him for. When he suddenly had an immediate realization of what was happening.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! DON'T!!!!!"  
  
She smiled at him her sweetest. "This is my Destiny, Inuyasha. Sayonara..."  
_

* * *

He shook his head vigorously as if to shake away the last of that painful memory. He smiled.  
  
That will never happen. He thought.  
  
Never.  
  
Ever.

* * *

Unless Fate takes hold...

* * *

The plates came crashing down on the floor...  
  
"Inuyasha! What..."  
  
She stopped whatever she was about to say when she saw him drop to the floor in excruciating pain!  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
A series of footsteps ran quickly to the scene...  
  
"KAGOME!" they all screamed.  
  
But Kagome wasn't there anymore. Her eyes never left Inuyasha, squirming as she felt his pain.  
  
As if by impulse, she ran up to him to hold him...  
  
To touch him...  
  
And to hope that there is a miracle coming...  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
She tried to pull away his hand from his face, when his image surprised her.  
  
His eyes glared piercing red. His hair shifted from black to silver in a continuous succession. His claws shot out of his fingers and his fangs showed out. A low growl escaped from his throat, causing indefinite terror in her heart.  
  
This guy is neither the cool and intelligent Inori Yamamoto nor the ill- mannered and short-tempered hanyou Inuyasha...  
  
This one is a complete stranger.  
  
"KAGOME!" they screamed.

* * *

He tried to open his eyes.  
  
He didn't see her.  
  
"You'll always be the youkai you always wanted."  
  
What he saw were her tears...  
  
"No! Never!" His head screamed beyond the pain. "I will not let you hurt her!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

{And I held your hand through all of these years}  
  
His eyes flew open in great surprise. He tried to sit up, but a stinging pain shot straight to his head. He was about to touch his forehead when he realized that his right hand felt heavy.  
  
He looked to his right and saw her.  
  
She was fast asleep, with her head bowed facing his feet.  
  
And her hand...  
  
It held his in a tight bond...  
  
He moved to his side, ignoring the pain in his head, to move away a few lingering strands of her long black hair.  
  
It was only then that he noticed they were a bit wet.

* * *

"Ohayo, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
He was silent as the lady made not much of a noise as she walked over to his bedside. She carefully wrapped a long white hospital blanket over Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
"She had been by your bedside, holding your hand and crying till she finally fell asleep ever since you left the E.R."  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
"The doctor said you had a severe attack of migraine. You were screaming all over the kitchen and passed out right in front of Kagome. She got so concerned about it that she wouldn't let go of your hand..."  
  
He tried to remember, but it only made his head ache more.  
  
"The doctor said you should rest." She smiled as she sat on the opposite side and peeled an apple. "Here. They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away. What do you think, Inuyasha? That's your real name, right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Kagome called you Inuyasha." She smiled.  
  
It was obvious she was hiding something behind that unreadable smile.

* * *

He took a big bite from one of the apple halves that Mrs. Higurashi had made for him while staring at Kagome's sleeping figure on the other side.  
  
He noticed a small smile form from her lips.  
  
And she mumbled an almost inaudible word.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Because she said Inuyasha...

* * *

{But you still have all of me}

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I now, officially declare myself as a School Hater.  
  
I'm so sorry for this chapter taking too long to get out! Life has just been brutal and I haven't started my year right so I had to do everything to keep up!  
  
Our Preliminary Exams will be coming by next next week so please allow me more time to update. I'll be hitting the keyboards about a week after the exams so I'll be leaving this hanging for at least a month...  
  
{Readers start to either cry or get angry}  
  
But I promise to make it up to you! I'm going to submit you a minimum of two chapters after this month of toil, pain and sorrow in hopes to appease you...  
  
I hope you'd still read...  
  
Your reviews mean as much as this story is to me... Please review... In your hands lies the future of this story...  
  
Thank you so much to my reviewers!  
  
( :


End file.
